Various medical procedures utilize cables or conventional sutures to secure damaged skeletal tissue or soft tissue. Tissues, such as bones or soft-tissues, that have been fragmented, fractured, broken, torn, pulled, stretched, or otherwise damaged need to be set and held in specific orientations in order to properly heal. Cables or conventional sutures may be useful for stabilizing or connecting torn tissue back together or for facilitating holding bone fragments in place. For example, cerclage cables or conventional sutures can be wrapped around or lie adjacent to bone for fracture reduction, fracture fixation, and crack propagation prevention. However, conventional tools and procedures for utilizing cables or conventional sutures in medical surgeries are generally time-consuming, complex, and usually involve multiple in-situ steps that are difficult to perform.